A Fair Trade
by soulspark
Summary: A story of two souls in search for the same thing: Soul Edge. Only, they are after it for different reasons. One for revenge, and one to get a friend back. Maxi, a pirate of RyuKyu Kingdom and Seong Mina, a beautiful woman from Jirisan, Korea join together on an adventure. "An Even Trade" follows these two throughout their quest for Soul Edge. (Re-write for "An Even Trade")
1. Restraints

**Hello everyone this is sort of a rewrite for "An Even Trade," because I didn't like how I started that one. So I am taking another crack at it. Leave a review or message me to let me know your thoughts on my decision. There will be bits and pieces from the old story in here. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SOUL CALIBUR CHARACTERS. Okay let's get started shall we? **

Chapter 1: Restraints

It is the start of a new day. The sky is a refreshing coral color as the sun rises. At Seong Dojang, sounds of contact and battle cries emit throughout the whole place. Nothing but hard work and dedication was seen from all of the divisions. Seong Han Myeong, the head the dojo was pleased with the effort displayed today. Han Myeong was a tall and strong man full of wisdom. He had a long hair that was half brown and gray. Just like every day in the dojo, he wore his dobok and sparred with his students. Today however, he decided to stand back and assess them instead. Han Myeong called over Hwang, his daughter's suitor and next in line to head the dojo. Hwang was a strong fighter and gained much honor from his battles. He wore his usual blue uniform and head band to match. With his Blue Storm in hand, he finished the sparring session he was in and focused his attention to Han Myeong. He rushed over and bowed to him with sincerity.

"Hwang, isn't this just wonderful? I enjoy seeing such perseverance."

"Yes, it certainly is." Hwang said as they walked together down a path. As they walked he happened to notice Seong Mina, who was off to the side looking at the exit of the dojo. "However, I see that your daughter is more uninterested than usual." Hwang added gesturing to Mina.

"Ah yes. It would have been a fully productive day if she would just participate. Would you like to try to get her to practice again? Heaven knows she will not listen to me. Maybe it will work this time. "

Hwang laughed a little. "Yes sir. I will try my best." He gave a quick bow and turned towards Mina's direction. He took a deep breath before turning to Han Myeong.

Han Myeong looked at him and gave him a good luck fist. "Fighting!" he yelled out.

In response, Hwang smiled and nodded. He then took another breath, and proceeded to approach Mina. The rebellious woman had her back turned and was drawing a pattern in the dirt with her finger. She was a natural beauty with her rosy pale skin and long brown hair. The top of the hanbok she wore stopped right under her breasts and the bottom piece had a split down one side. She also had delicate pink flowers going throughout her braid. Truly the picture of beauty. In fact she was the most popular in the village. Feeling Hwang's presence she said, "Yes Hwang?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Hwang said a bit startled.

"I knew because I've turned every man here down but, you keep coming back. Oh and I heard you and my father talking." Mina retorted still drawing her pattern in the dirt.

"Do we always have to start a conversation out like this? I'm beginning to think that you hate me." Hwang said sitting down next to her. He didn't bother to look at her either.

"Hate is not the word Hwang, we've been friends for too long. I can't hate you. I just wish that you would remember that we are _only_ friends."

Hwang was hurt by her wish. He always had feelings for Mina. Hwang had hoped that the arranged marriage would work in his favor, but it only pushed her away. There is no chance that she will ever like him now. "What am I supposed to do Mina? It is your father's order. Everyone else thinks it is a good idea for us to be married. You are the only one against it." Hwang said sternly.

Mina turned and glared at him. "Why can't you say no to this? We are too young and you know that."

"Even if we are, it will be alright. You will get to do plenty of things." Hwang reassured her.

"Really? Like stay inside and tend to your every need? I think not." Mina said before standing up to march away.

Following behind her Hwang tried to slow her down by blocking her. "I will try my hardest to make that the exact opposite. I promise." he said making eye contact with her. Mina still held her glare.

"Leave Hwang. I'm done talking to you." Mina said as she side stepped him. Hwang still continued to block her way. Mina gave him an annoyed look. "Move." Mina ordered.

"Alright, but you have to at least spar with someone okay? That is what your father asked me to get you to do anyway. So, at least do that for him." Hwang pleaded with her. Mina in response just cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"You want me to spar? Okay I'll spar." And with that she gave Hwang a jab to the stomach before walking off to where she wanted to go. Hwang winced in pain.

"Thank you!" Hwang called out to Mina.

"You're welcome!" Mina yelled back in anger.

**Seong Mina is something isn't she? If you want, tell me what you think about this story so far with a review. Till' next time :)**

**~soulspark**


	2. A Friend Lost

Chapter 2: A Friend Lost

Han Myeong witnessed Mina's rage towards Hwang and sighed. "Seong Mina. Why won't you give Hwang a chance? If you don't agree, I am going to be forced to start the wedding right away." He said sternly to Mina.

Mina looked away from her father. She then walked over and sat by her window. "Father, you know that I love you right?"

"Yes dear." Han Myeong replied as he walked over and sat by the window next to her.

Mina knew that he loved her too, but it just didn't feel like it with all of the pressure he forces on her. She wanted to explore and experience a care-free life. Mina was not ready to be obligated to someone just yet. It wasn't that Hwang isn't a decent person, he will restrict her immensely and they both knew that. Hwang had no unique qualities about him anyway. He was dominant and controlling like all the other men. Besides, she wanted love to come naturally to her.

"I know your feelings, but you have to recognize our situation. Your mother is no longer with us and it is my job to make sure you have a successful life and pass down our family name." said her father. Just then one of the instructors came in. From the look of his face, it was urgent.

"Sir! There's been an attack in the center of the village!" the man exclaimed.

Completely forgetting about their conversation, Han Myeong turned his attention to the man. "What is this? There is not any time to waste. Quickly retrieve your best students and head out." He then made haste to leave to fight the danger. Mina was frightened for her father for he was injured previously and may not be able to handle himself.

"Father wait! I am coming with you!" she yelled out while reaching for her Naginata.

Han Myeong turned quickly to her. "Absolutely not! You are staying here. Do not leave this dojo, it is far too dangerous for you." her father said quite harshly. "Hwang!"

"Yes sir?" Hwang yelled from the hallway as he rushed over.

"Come. You will aid us in this battle." Han Myeong said gesturing to the torch and sword that he held.

"Understood." He said with a quick bow before joining Mina's father. He was halfway out of the door when he remembered about Mina. He only knew one person that he could trust to keep her safe. "Yun- Seong! Where is he?" he called out.

Hong Yun-seong was an on and off student at the dojo. He only was there when he felt like being there. When he was there though, he never failed to impress. Without a doubt, he was Hwang's brightest disciple. Like Hwang, he was close friends with Mina. Luckily, he was there today. "I am here sir, what's going on?" replied the red-haired docent.

"An attack. You must stay here and protect Mina. Do not fail me." Hwang said firmly while pointing at Yun-seong.

"Understand sir." Yun-seong said with a bow.

Hwang nodded and gave Mina one last glance before running out of the dojo. Mina tried to follow him, but Yun-seong grabbed her. "Let me go Yun-seong, my father is out there!" she cried trying to squirm out of his grasp. Eventually, she was able to slip from him and she bolted for the door.

Yun-seong reached the door first. He quickly got on the opposite side of the door and closed it. Putting all of his weight on the door, he barred it, making it practically impossible for her to open it. "Can't do that Mina. You heard Hwang. You ain't going anywhere." Mina used her shoulder in attempt to push the door open, but it was no use.

"I can handle myself you idiot! Back away!" Mina said giving the door a couple more pushes. Seeing how futile it was, she stopped trying. Then just began to cry instead. She slid down the door and held her head.

Hearing her sobs, Yun-seong was surprised. "M-Mina? Are you crying? If you think crying is gonna make me open this door, you're wrong."

She wasn't trying to get him to open the door. Mina was genuinely saddened by the fact that her father might die. Her father was all that she had left. If he died now, she would not know what to do with herself. "Yeah, I'm crying. So what? My father is out there and just might never come back." She said while wiping a tear.

Feeling that Mina relaxed off of the door. He gave the door some slack. "I know your father Mina, he is strong and more than capable. Stop being such a baby."

"I'm older than you! You're the baby here." Mina retorted.

"Oh and just so you know you owe me big time for this. I should be out there fighting instead of babysitting you."

"Then why aren't you? Just like me, you are too weak and it's dangerous." Mina said hoping to damage his pride a bit.

"Shut-up! what do you know? I'm probably the strongest one in this whole entire dojo!"

"Really? Then you wouldn't be here if that was the case, now would you?" Mina replied.

Furious, Yun-seong clawed at his hair to get his anger out. "Listen here old lady, I'm here to do my job. Not to get harassed by you okay? So put a sock in it."

Mina got up and kicked the door. Yun-seong gasped in surprise. She then sat back down and tried to occupy herself to pass the time. From all the crying and anger, she developed a headache. That headache put her right to sleep.

Seong Mina woke to the noise of chatter and footsteps outside the door. She got up and rushed to get outside. As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by a familiar face. It was Han Myeong. She gave him a big hug. "I am so glad that you are safe, Father." she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Why wouldn't I be? Don't you know who I am dear?" he said as he hugged her back tighter. "Where is Yun-seong?

"I don't know. I'll find him though." Mina told her father before running outside. She asked many of the students and instructors. Unfortunately, none of them knew of his whereabouts. She noticed that Hwang came back as well. He was helping a student with their form. "Hwang have you seen Yun-seong anywhere?"

"No. I wouldn't know anyway, he almost never shows up. Aren't you going to ask if I am hurt?" Hwang said with a puppy-dog expression.

"Eww, of course not. Father needs to see him." Mina said giving Hwang a playful punch. Hwang then told her to check with his mother in the village. She followed the trail leading to the residences in the village. Their house looked rugged and strange. Yun -seong's mother, Haerin normally could be seen tending to her garden in the front. However, she was nowhere to be found. The main door was open so, Mina let herself in. "Yun-seong? Mrs. Hong?" she called out but there was no response. The house was in a sham. One of their neighbors noticed Seong Mina. A man that appeared to be in his forties approached her.

"Miss? They have been gone since this morning."

"What? This morning? Did you see them?" Mina questioned the man.

"Mrs. Hong went missing. Her son found out and left to go looking for her. He said he got a note about something called "Soul Edge". Whatever that thing is." said the neighbor.

_Soul Edge? What the hell is that? What has this idiot gotten himself into? Mrs. Hong… _Seong Mina thought to herself. "Mister, did you see where he went?"

"He went out to the harbor and paid for a one-round trip to somewhere. Where was it…" the man tried to recall what Yun-seong said, but it entirely slipped his mind. He apologized.

"Thank you anyway mister." With that, Mina hurried off to find her father. When she reached the dojo there seemed to be some commotion going on. There was a herd of students gathered by their family's sacred room. "Excuse me. Sorry there. Coming through." Mina said as she pushed past the crowd. In front was her father. "Father, what happened?"

"There has been a great thievery here. The family heirloom has been stolen." Han Myeong said with anger.

Seong Mina was in shocked. No one in the dojo dared to lay their lands on the White Storm. She knew who would though if he was crazy enough. Hong Yun-seong.

**Hey guys. I am sorry for the rewrite, but I felt like I didn't give ya'll enough backstory and character development. Tell me what you think and leave a review if you want :)**

**~soulspark**


	3. Sorry

Ch 3: Sorry

_I know he took it. It had to be him._ Mina thought to herself. She knew that no one would be willing to travel such great lengths for Yun- seong, now that he's done this. Yun- seong was a pain and provoked Mina all the time, but he meant a lot to her. He was there for her when she lost her mother and when she was at her darkest moments. The two were like brother and sister.

Mina knew that finding him wasn't going to be easy. Getting away from her father and Hwang wasn't going to be easy either. The day before her departure, she paid for a boat ride to Japan. She heard some stories about that "Soul Edge" from there so, starting there was ideal. She then stayed in her room and decided on what she should pack. Of course the first thing that she packed was her naginata. She was certain that enemies will come her way. Little by little she filled her bags with clothes, food, maps, and money. Eventually, she finished packing. Han Myeong had not seen Mina all day since she was in her room. He had to tell her something.

"Mina? What have you been doing in there all day?" Han Myeong asked while knocking on Mina's bedroom door.

She had all her bags sprawled out on the floor. If he saw all of that, her adventure would be over before it started. "One minute father!" Mina called out in a rush while stuffing all her belongings under her bed.

"Mina dear…" Han Myeong was getting a little impatient. He then thought of what she'd be doing in there. _Does she have a secret lover in there? _Furious, he rapidly pounded on the door. "Mina! You'd better not have a boy other than Hwang in there!"

Mina finally got the last of her bags under her bed. She then dashed to the door to let her father in. "G-good morning father. What is it?" she greeted him nervously.

Han Myeong took a look around her room. He walked around Mina's room to check for another person or whatever she was hiding. When he found nothing he turned to her. "Mina, what's going on? You are uneasy today."

"Oh I was just…" Mina trailed of a bit to think of a decoy. _If he finds out, I'll never see daylight again! What should I say…? Oh I got it! _"You got me father, I was trying to hide my gift I got you. Way to ruin it. I'll go get it for you." she said as she pretended to get the gift.

Han Myeong absolutely loved surprises. "Wait! Mina I'm sorry dear. I don't want to see it yet. You know I adore surprises." He said while gently stopping Mina. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Hwang and I will be leaving this afternoon. We got a chance to take a look at some students from another dojo. We will then see which ones are ready for combat on the battle field."

This was just the thing Mina needed. Her father and Hwang away so that she can escape. Everything was falling in piece. Being careful to not be too excited, she said: "Very nice father! Maybe our ruler will recognize your sense in soldiers and make you a general."

"One can only hope my dear. Please take care while I am gone."

"Will do father. Okay I would like to finish wrapping your present so, shoo please." Mina replied trying to push her father out of the room.

With a chuckle her father replied, "Okay Mina I'll go."

When Han Myeong finally left the room, Mina gave a sigh of relief. Tonight she will sail away to find Yun-Seong. She then remembered that her father and Hwang will be saddened by her sudden disappearance. _I'm sorry, but I just have to do this. Please understand._

All that was left to do was to wait till sundown.

**Hi guys please feel free to leave a comment or any feedback that you have on this story.**

**~soulspark**


	4. A Dandy Life

Ch. 4: A Dandy Life

It was a bright sunny day on the large vessel. It was on that ship, that a jovial man stayed. Such man was went by the name of Maxi. He was captain of the vessel since his father passed away. One could say that he was the chef, navigator, and lookout on the ship as well. For he did all those tasks with ease. He was forced to take on all those jobs since the massacre happened. A lonely pirate of the seas.

You would think that such nice weather would entice the captain to go outside. However, that was not the case. He was not outside, but inside his quarters dozing away. For he had been up all night plotting revenge for his fallen comrades. He could not and would not let the death of his crew be in vain. Too often would the events of the past torment him…

About two years ago:

"Would ya look at that view! I wouldn't ditch this for anything in the world!" Kyam exclaimed to his crew mates.

"It's absolutely wonderful, now would mind doing your job?" Akiho said gesturing to the bunch of unloaded barrels next to Kyam. He had been slacking off lately in response to Maxi's laziness.

"I'll start working when Maxi does." Kyam retorted.

Akiho sighed and rolled her eyes. "Men. So immature I swear." She had gotten used to the childish behavior though. Over the years she developed a tough skin to keep the men in check. When it came to work, she took no nonsense. Akiho was a slender woman with a hint of lean muscular build on her. Her hair was shoulder length and of dark brown color. It wasn't surprising that most, if not all of the men onboard liked her. Those that were brave enough to express their fondness of her did. Unfortunately for them, she had eyes for the captain.

"If you want me to work so badly, get your captain out here." Kyam then put his feet up without any means to move. He was short, stubborn and hot-tempered. He didn't care who it was. Even if it was Maxi, he would still get fired up. If the ship had a hierarchy, he would put himself on top. Such confidence arose from being one of the first crew members on board. To further prove his point, Kyam coerced the rest of the crew to lay back and slack off.

"Guys! Come on! You're really going to listen to Second-in-Command here?" Akiho said in hopes to get the men to cooperate.

"Hey!" Kyam shouted out in anger.

"Ugh, get outta my way." Akiho said before shoving Kyam and walking up the stairs to Maxi's quarters. She pushed her hair behind her ears before giving the door a gentle knock. "Captain…" she sweetly said while letting herself into Maxi's room. "It's a beautiful day outside, and we could really use your help."

The captain appeared to have done his hair already, for it was slicked back in its usual style. He was convinced that he was the only handsome one out of all of the men on his ship. That was true for the most part. He had angular features that drove the woman around town mad. His body was not bad either. He maintained good muscle mass despite how lazy he was.

Maxi was reading over some old entries from his father's journal. His father always wanted to travel outside of the country. All of the merchant work held them back. Maxi promised to live out his father's dream and explore. Life on the vessel will go through a complete flip. He had spent his free time mapping out the places they were going to visit. "Akiho, I am actually very busy this time."

"Oh really? With what?" Akiho tried to peek over Maxi's shoulder.

"It's a secret. I've got very big plans for us." Maxi said while hiding the documents under his arm. "I'm sure that you guys don't need my help."

"No? Do you know that we have double the shipments than we had yesterday? And that some of your men decided that since you aren't working, then they shouldn't either?" Akiho stated with a tone of annoyance in her voice. She hated to use that tone with him, but it had to be done.

Maxi sighed._ That's just like them. Well, after today that's going to change._ He thought to himself. Maxi put away what he was working on and walked with Akiho to the outer deck. He was irritated to see half of his crew lying around. "Men!" Maxi yelled out in a dignified manner.

Every slacker on the ship acknowledged him except for Kyam. The short man still had his feet up. "Would ya look who it is. Our ever so wonderful captain has finally come out for some fresh air." he gave Maxi a sarcastic smirk.

Maxi ignored Kyam's rude remark and proceeded to tell his crew the good news. "I actually have great news for you all. We don't have to work any longer."

A confused "what" came from the crew. All they did was merchant work, they knew no other life.

"What do you mean "we" you haven't done anything for the past week!? And what are you blabbering about?" Kyam spoke out to his sworn brother.

Maxi ran a few fingers through his jet black hair and laughed. "My friends, we are freelance pirates now."

**Hi there. Please feel free to review, favorite and all that good stuff. Until next time :)**

**~soulspark**


End file.
